The End
by Hook's Daughter
Summary: "I couldn't look up, I didn't dare. I couldn't face seeing what were once my fellow classmates and my friends." Deathly Hallows from the pov of Snape's twin daughters.
1. Looking Down on them

(This story was written for my sister's birthday and so therefore has her in it and myself. Emily and Rachel are the only characters that are mine. Some parts of Deathly Hallows have been changed to fit in with both of my characters)

The air was cold, even though all the windows were shut and there were at least 200 people in the room it was still bitterly cold.

I stood with my hands by my side, my chin was pressing into my chest and my eyes were focused on the cold stone floor of the Great Hall.

I could feel the icy air of the Carrow mans breath on the back of my neck. I could feel my arms erupt with goose pimples.

I couldn't look up, I didn't dare. I couldn't face seeing what were once my fellow classmates and my friends.

I of course got special treatment, me and my sister. We were the headmaster, Severus Snape's twin daughters. We didn't have to stand with them, we didn't have to stand looking up; we stood looking down on what could have been us. Although I didn't look, I looked down, ashamed to be on this side of the room.

I could hear father talking but I was blanking out the words.

I dared a glance to my left, my sister was looking down as I had done on the other side of where our father was standing and I could see the shame in her eyes. I averted my attention a little behind her to see the female Carrow standing directly behind her. I noticed Emily flinch as the Carrow female edged forward a fraction. My eyes darted back to Emily, It was clear she didn't want to be here on this side, even more so than me.

I looked back to the floor; I started thinking of the previous day.

We had been in defence against the dark arts lesson and the Carrow's were in charge. They had picked me and Emily out as demonstrations.

I remember the look of pure horror on Emily's face when the Carrow's explained what they wanted us to do.

They had grabbed a handful of first years for us to practise the _Cruciatus curse on. The Carrow's pushed two of the first years towards us, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor, both boys. I will never forget the look of terror on their faces, in their eyes. Their eyes never left us; I had the Hufflepuff boy to 'practise' on. I gripped my wand trying to pretend I was anywhere but there. _

_I was picked on to go first; I raised my wand warily, the Hufflepuff boy was shaking with nerves._

_"Come on, you're a Death Eaters daughter. Teach these Mudbloods how to do it" the Carrow woman urged giving me a shove._

_I shuddered when she said 'Death Eaters daughter' It was hard for us, Emily and I, people don't understand that. Yes my father may have the dark mark burnt into his skin but he is not one of them, and we know that. We know who he truly is. The problem is no one else knows, but now is not the time to share. Our father is a spy, passing information from the dark side to the light. _

_I shook the memory from my head, hoping it would never appear in my mind again, although I knew it most likely would._

_"-then step forward" _

_That was the last few words I managed to catch of my father's announcement to the rest of the school._

There was silence and it was bitter as I watched father walking down the parted row of students.

Then suddenly gasps were heard, Harry Potter appeared from behind his faithful group of Gryffindor friends.

I turned to Emily; her mouth was open slightly staring at where Harry stood.

Harry had obviously spoken but I hadn't been paying attention.

All of a sudden I saw the Great Hall's doors fly open, I scanned the people as they walked in, The Weasley's, that Granger girl, Longbottom and various others. I did recognise one as Kingsley because he had been in the Daily Prophet a lot.

Those people were not my friends, not even part of my own house, I was a Slytherin at heart and I didn't talk to Gryffindor's unless it was Emily of course.

I turned to face Emily again, this time she was looking at me.

I didn't know if the feeling was mutual but I wanted to move over to stand by her. With Emily by my side I felt stronger...safer.

Then Potter started talking and my attention was torn away from my sister and driven over to him.

"HOW DARE YOU STAND WHERE HE STOOD. TELL THEM HOW IT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT, TELL THEM HOW YOU LOOKED HIM IN THE EYE, A MAN WHO TRUSTED YOU AND KILLED HIM. TELL THEM!" Potter yelled, not breaking eye contact with father.

I was finding it hard to breathe.

My whole family was in danger now that Potter's troops had invaded what was once our turf.

I watched in suspense as I watched father point his wand threateningly at Potter but then Mcgonagall pushed Potter over to one side and held out her own wand.

With one swift movement all the students parted over to either side of room, creating a space around Mcgonagall and father, Potter stood reasonably close to Mcgonagall's side however.

I saw the group behind containing Granger and Weasley raise their own wands from the back of the room.

Mcgonagall made the first move, a flame appeared from the end of her wand but father easily blocked it.

Then a split second after another flame appeared, again father blocked it.

I decided this was the time to move, Emily had got the same idea. I ran towards her and together we met in the middle of the room, we ran down the steps and joined the other students at the side of the room.

Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors where on the left side of the room, pressed as close to the wall as possible as were the Ravenclaws and Slytherins on the opposite side. I couldn't feel more awkward as I merged into the Gryffindor group.

Once Emily had stopped moving, I looked back to the fight that was still continuing.

Then suddenly father's cloak whirled around his head and he was placed with black smoke, the black smoke flipped and then suddenly crashed through the window and the glass clattered on the hard floor.

Just like that he was gone and Emily and I were on our own.


	2. Trapped

I watched as Professor Mcgonagall swished her wand and made the lights come on as people cheered and clapped for our fathers exit. Then suddenly the clapping stopped and it went colder, silent. Then an ear piercing scream that could send a shiver down even the bravest mans spine. I watched as Potter walked over to a young girl, a concerned look on his face.

Then I heard it, that whisper. I had heard it before. Voldemort, in my head, that voice. I shut my eyes and clutched my head as he spoke, it was like a nightmare but the most real nightmare ever.

I tried to shake the voice from my head but it didn't go, after several minutes of talking he finally ended on,

"Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour".

Then it finally stopped. I opened my eyes and saw everyone was looking at Harry, waiting.

Then Pansy Parkinson a fellow Slytherin spoke,

"What are you waiting for? Somebody grab him" she shouted as she pointed at Harry as she urged people to grab hold of him.

I watched as Harry Potter's followers crowded round him protectively.

Before anyone had time to react to what Pansy had said shouts of,

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED, STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDORS" were heard.

I turned to the entrance of the Great Hall and saw the blundering idiot Filch was running down the middle of the Hall, his cat clutched in his arms.

Mcgonagall sighed as she watched him run towards her,

"Their supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot" she said lightly.

"Oh, Sorry Ma'am" he replied grimly.

"As it happens Mr Filch, Your arrival is most opportune. If you would I would like you please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall" she said walking down the hall.

"Exactly where is it I would be leading them too Ma'am?" he asked staring at Mcgonagall.

"The dungeons will do" she replied.

Then an eruption of cheers was heard.

It took me awhile to realise that they were talking about me. I was in Slytherin house. I turned to Emily frantically. I couldn't be split up from her. She was all the family I had now. Father could be dead for as much as we knew.

"Em" I said worriedly, my eyes stung and I was almost in danger of crying.

She turned to face me, clearly trying to think of something to do or say.

"Go, I'll come and get you. I promise it will be ok" she said.

I looked her in the eye, I knew she meant what she said but I was scared. She wasn't the one that was going to be locked in the dungeons with no way to escape.

I suddenly got pulled from behind and pushed towards the doors.

Then I felt a hand slide into my own. I looked down; I knew whose it was straight away, Draco's.

I looked up to see his pale face looking down at my own.

His pale grey eyes weren't sparkling today; they hadn't done for a long time now.

"Draco" I said, I could feel my voice breaking as I spoke.

He just held my hand tighter in reply. With him, I felt protected.

Filch was leading the way down to the dungeons, the further down we got the more scared I felt.

I could hear yells, screams and rushed heavy footsteps from above us.

My head was whirling around; I could barely walk in a straight line. I was too busy thinking about my family.

"It will be ok" Draco said firmly, letting my hand drop and putting an arm around my shoulder instead.

We were all forced into one room; a door with bars went down as the last Slytherin was forced into the cramped room.

Filch was now holding a lamp, his cat now by his feet.

He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, smugly guarding us.

Draco was stood next to me. No one was talking, just silence as we listened to the shouts and noises above us.

Then clearly getting bored of guarding, I watched as Filch got up and walked closer to the bars.

Pansy, Blaise and Goyle who had been clutching the bars and trying to break free somehow, had now stopped as they watch the caretaker approach.

"Nighty- night" he mocked as he gave a nasty grin.

"Let us out you filthy squib" Pansy shouted in disgust as she watched the old caretaker hobble away.

Then suddenly an enormous explosion was heard.

The bars began to shake as did the walls around us, then smoke started to creep its way around us. I was near the back of the cell so I could barely make out what was going on. I saw shapes running forwards suddenly.

The bars had been broken.

I turned to my right where Draco had been, but he had now gone.

I ran forwards following the others lead.

As I left the room I stopped, frantically trying to see who was who in the smoke.

Then an arm yanked me to the side, I snapped my head up to see Draco. I could barely see his face as he pulled me forwards out of the smoke.

I watched as he yanked back the back of someone's robe. The person stumbled backwards and then he let go and grabbed someone else back as they were about to run past us.

The two people he had grabbed turned around and I saw that they were Blaise and Goyle.

Draco then signalled for them to follow him as he gave my hand a squeeze and then pulled me once again in his direction. I looked up at his face as we ran, his teeth were clenched and his hair was clinging to his face, if this had been any other situation but this one we were in I would have found this look extremely attractive.

I then focused back to where we were running, there seemed to be no one here, just pieces of stone and wall that had been knocked to the floor.

After a good several minutes of running at a fast pace, Draco stopped behind a pillar.

He put out an arm in front of me so I knew not to go past; he turned to me and put a finger on lips as to signal not to speak. I nodded sharply to note that I understood.

Goyle and Blaise were behind me, I could feel their uneven breathing as they tried to keep quiet.

Then suddenly Draco said,

"Come on" and yanked me up from where we were crouching down.

He led us down the end of the corridor and then let go of my hand as he stood looking at the blank wall at the end of the corridor. I turned to glance behind, Goyle was smirking and Blaise was just staring blankly at the wall.

Then a door appeared and Draco waved a hand to follow him and we obeyed as a door appeared on the wall and opened.

Draco took out his wand, although technically it wasn't his.

I looked behind again to see if Blaise and Goyle had their wands out to, they did. I reached into my cloak pocket getting out my own wand and holding it outwards, shielding me from the dangers we might happen to face.

We slowly and quietly walked around the crowded room. Endless piles of random objects filled the room. This was certainly the biggest room I'd ever been in. You could probably play Quidditch in it, it was that big.

Then a noise was heard ahead.

Draco put his arm out again in front of me.

We waited; a slight shuffle was heard again. Then Draco led us round a corner, his wand still firmly in his hand and his face cold and menacing.

"Well Well" I heard Draco say, he sounded almost pleased.

As I turned the corner I saw Harry Potter standing holding what looked like a tiara.

"What brings you hear Potter?" Draco asked.

"I could ask you the same" Harry replied, clutching the weird tiara thing in his hand tighter.

"You have something of mine" Draco snapped, as he readjusted his wand "I'd like it back"

I frowned up at Draco curiously. I had no idea what was going on. I maybe Draco's best friend but I certainly didn't know what was going on.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Harry asked, letting his hands slide down to his sides.

"It's my mother's" Draco answered. I looked up at him, if I hadn't of known Draco well, I would have said that he looked intimidating but as I did know Draco I knew that he was petrified underneath all this bad man shell he's still a little scared kid on the inside,

"It's powerful but it's... not the same"

I looked back at Draco, he smirked. Not taking his eyes off Harry "Doesn't quite...understand me. Know what I mean?"

I felt Blaise move closer to me. It was a comfort to me to know that we outnumbered Harry who was clearly a very powerful wizard.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Harry suddenly asked looking directly at Draco.

I frowned in confusion. I didn't like not knowing what was going on.

Draco frowned,

"Bellatrix" Harry said.

I saw Draco flinch out the corner of my eye.

Out of the corner of my other eye I saw Blaise glance at Goyle confused but Goyle was looking straight ahead.

"You knew it was me" Harry continued "You didn't say anything"

I noticed that Goyle and Blaise had moved considerably closer to Draco.

Goyle and Draco's shoulders were now touching. I moved in around him as well, coming up to his other shoulder and brushing my arm against his so he knew I was there. Blaise stood a little further back but was still close.

"Come on Draco"

I heard Goyle whisper, Draco moved his head slightly to the left where Goyle was stood, his eyes flickered with worry.

"Don't be a prat. Do him." Goyle then hissed.

Draco flinched again then went back to facing Harry once more.

"Easy" Draco said as he edged closer to Harry.

Goyle and Blaise had now retreated to being behind Draco. I remained at his side.

Then suddenly,

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley flew round the corner, closely followed by...Emily.

I stared as Draco's wand zoomed across the room and landed in a pile of rubbish.

Draco fell backwards, half onto me and half on Goyle.

"AVADA KEDAVA"

I heard Goyle yell as he directed his aim towards Hermione.

Draco had now recovered from the trip and pushed past Goyle and Blaise and ran backwards and around a stack of chairs and clutter away from the brawl.

I gave a look at Emily and then turned and ran after Draco.

I heard Weasley yell something as me and Draco rounded another corner.

I could hear Goyle trying to catch up with me and Draco but we were faster than him.

Clattering could be heard.

Then another even louder noise was heard, I looked behind me and to my horror saw a giant trail of fire heading towards me.

"Draco" I cried out.

Hearing the utter panic in my voice he turned around and soon saw what the problem was.

He grabbed my hand and ran even faster turning corner after corner.

We then bumped into Weasley who was running in the same direction and screaming at the top of his voice.

"GOYLE SET THE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!" He screamed in terror as we saw him run past Harry, Hermione and Emily.

He grabbed Emily and Hermione's hands on the way past.

Then Draco turned away from the direction Emily and the others were running in and starting dragging me another way.

Draco then stopped suddenly as he saw Goyle waving his wand around angrily as he attempted to make more fire.

Blaise was stood behind him, fear plastered all over his face.

Draco without hesitation ran forward, our hands still joined, over to the pile of chairs and tables where Blaise was stood and started to climb them.

He gave me a leg up first, as I then pulled him up. Blaise was next to us also climbing his way up the stacks of items.

Draco kept missing his footing and I was terrified he was going to fall.

I looked behind me to see Goyle was now trying to climb up as well.

The fire had now consumed the whole floor and if we fell then you were pretty much toast, literally.

Emily was the top of my concern now; I had no idea if she was safe.

Suddenly a yell was heard,

I looked back and to my horror I saw Goyle plummeting to his death. I watched in horror as the flames consumed him.

Then a repeated pattern of nudges on my arm forced me to return my attention back to the climbing. Draco was slightly ahead of me now.

We were nearly at the top. I wasn't afraid of heights but it looked so unstable it was ridiculous.

Draco had managed to make it to the top where he was holding on for dear life.

He risked throwing out a hand to pull me up but I refused to take it, that one little jolt could cause him to fall.

I managed to make it up to the top on my own.

It was more than a squeeze as me, Draco and Blaise huddled up the top.

Then the most terrifying thing happened.

The table that the three of us were currently stood on toppled over causing the three of us to fall.

I panicked as I fell then I stuck my arm out and latched myself onto a piece of wood that was wedged in the middle of the pile.

To my relief I saw Draco and Blaise land next to me as they also held onto various objects.

But my worries were far from over as our feet had no support.

I struggled to keep hold of the shiny piece of wood. It was slippery and extremely hard to hold onto.

Draco was pushing himself up with his elbows.

We managed to scramble our way back up the heap.

Next thing I knew, Potter, Granger, Weasley and Emily were heading towards us at full speed on brooms.

I turned to Draco who reached out an arm frantically trying to grab hold of one of them as they flew past.

I did the same, my arm reaching out for someone to hold.

Then suddenly I felt the relief as my hand touched another.

I was reached off the heap and swung around onto the back of a broom.

I could tell Emily was the one who had saved me as I could tell from her auburn hair that it was her.

"Thank God I have a sister" I muttered thankfully.

"You're welcome" I heard Emily reply.

I then turned to look at the others brooms, all of which were bare.

"Where are Draco and Blaise!?" I yelled so that the others could hear me.

"We have to save them!" I yelled again.

I saw Ron shaking his head.

"We can't leave them" Harry yelled.

"If we die for them Harry I'm blaming you" Ron yelled as Harry did a U-turn heading back.

Emily did the same, as did Ron and Hermione.

This time Harry did manage to grab hold of Draco's hand and he safely put Draco on the back of his broom.

Ron had grabbed Blaise and Hermione was leading the way through the falling piles and flames.

The door was in sight and as Emily dodged a falling stack we all landed with a thud on the other side of the door.

All of us turned around to see the doors closing, but flames with Voldemort's face on where rapidly coming towards us.

I automatically grabbed hold of Emily's arm and Draco's as I watched.

The doors slammed with a close just in time.

As the doors gave a final slam, Draco suddenly broke loose, as did Blaise and ran off.


	3. All I have

I let go of Emily's arm, after noticing that Draco had suddenly disappeared.

"DRACO" I yelled, as I ran forwards in an attempt to chase after him.

"RACHEL, NO!" Emily screamed grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me backwards. "We need to stick together. I'm not being split from you again"

I paused; our breathing was uneven and raspy. Emily's blue eyes were rimmed with a fine line of tears; I didn't have the heart to argue.

I just nodded and clutched my side; I had caught it on something sharp from when I fell.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she watched me wince as I held my bruised side.

"I'll be ok" I said standing straight.

"What's the matter with Harry?" I asked nodding towards Harry who was propped up against the stone wall.

He was just staring intently and breathing heavily. I glanced towards Ron and Hermione who were watching him worriedly.

"It's the snake. The snake is the last horcrux" Harry suddenly said looking towards Ron and Hermione who now looked even more worried.

I didn't know what a horcux was but I was thinking this was a bad thing.

"We need to go. I know where he is" Harry said getting up slowly.

I looked towards Emily, she looked concerned.

"Emily, are you coming with us?" Ron asked as Hermione and Harry walked on ahead.

"Only if my sister comes with us" Emily answered firmly.

"I don't-"Ron began but Emily interrupted.

"I want to come with you, I want to help, but my family comes first and right now Rachel is all the family I have"

Ron flicked his eyes from Emily to me and then sighed.

"Fine" he replied sharply as he started to walk off.

Emily and I began to trail after the group.

After under a minute of walking we had gone down a set of stone steps and we were about to enter the courtyard,

"Try and keep together" Harry yelled from the front.

The sights were horrendous and the noises and sounds were painfully loud. Words could not describe the sight. High pitched screams were constantly heard, bodies being thrown around like pebbles, spells being cast so quickly that if you tore your eyes away for a second you'd be dead.

We were getting attacked from all angles.

All of us were shooting spells trying to avoid getting into a fight.

Suddenly from behind a pile of broken wall and bodies giant spiders began to appear.

Emily's worst fear was spiders. I could see her starting to freeze in utter terror.

"EMILY MOVE!" I screamed as I stopped running to yank her forward.

She began to move again but her terror was still there, I glanced to my side for a second and I swear the expression on her face will haunt me forever.

We ran past more trolls and spiders and of course death eaters that were trying to attack us any chance they got.

We finally got to some more steps; nobody was on or around them as these steps only lead to one place, and that was the boat house.

No words needed to be spoken; we all knew that that's where Voldemort was and what we needed to do.

We quietly stepped down; on the last few steps we could see a small upturned boat tilted to its side.

Hermione and Ron crouched down behind it.

Harry was just in front of them, but was in no danger of being seen.

I knelt on my knees and waited, Emily was next to me.

I could hear muffled voices; I recognized the voice to be Voldemort. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying though.

Then the voice changed.

I heard Hermione make a quiet gasping noise.

Ron suddenly jerked his head round and looked at Emily and me in horror.

I frowned at him curiously, I saw Emily shrug at him.

Ron made a motion for us to move forwards, he nudged Hermione and she nodded. I watched as Hermione silently shuffled forwards, followed by Ron, giving me and Emily room to hear exactly was being said.

As soon I heard the second voice speak properly I instantly knew who was speaking, my father.

I could felt my lips break apart from each other in shock. I whipped my head round to face Emily who was now behind me.

She was staring at me her eyes wide and a haunting look upon her face.

She was thinking the same as me, something bad was defiantly going to happen, I could feel it.

I faced forwards again trying to lean more against the boat to hear more clearly.

"The wand, does it truly answer to me...you're a clever man Severus, surely you must know. Where does its true loyalty lie?" I heard Voldemort ask.

His voice was like poison to my ears. Even the way he spoke was filled with hate and vile.

"With you, of course...my lord" I heard my father answer.

"The elder wand cannot serve me properly because I am not its true master. The elder wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner"

I felt my insides lock together so tightly I was in danger of vomiting over Ron's back. My eyes were prickly and I didn't like it. I dared a look back at Emily, she wasn't even leaning over the boat anymore, she was staring at the stone beneath her feet, her hair hung over her face and whatever she was feeling was masked by her hair.

There was a pause in their conversation and somehow this was worse than them talking.

Then Voldemort's voice was heard again,

"You killed Dumbledore Severus...while you live the elder wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant Severus, but only I can live forever"

Of course I knew father had killed Dumbledore; In fact I knew two versions of the story, the truth from my father and the lie from Harry Potter. Although father had made Emily and I swear not to bother to explain to Harry or anyone the real reasons why and of course Emily and I obeyed. One thing was for sure though, I did not like the end bit of what he had said.

"My Lord-"I heard my father say, it almost sounded like a plea.

That's when I heard it, I heard a rip. Something inside of me made me move forward, I wanted to see what was going on, _now._

I crawled as fast as I could without being loud so I was level with Harry.

I could see the window, I saw the unmistakeable silhouette of my father, suddenly to my utter terror I watched his body fall and he landed with a thud against the side of the window that I was watching through.

I didn't even jump as the glass vibrated, I just stared. I had the sudden urge to put my hand against the pane of the window where I could see his body lying but I fought the desire to do so.

I could hear Harry's breathing getting louder and I felt his eyes linger on me, then move away.

Then I heard Voldemort speak again, but I wasn't focused on what he had said my ears didn't want to listen, they refused.

My mind was telling me to focus on nothing but my father. That's when I heard the noise that will be forever present in every nightmare of mine to come, the sound of a snake, the sound of a blood curdling hiss that made me sick and angry and feel every possible emotion that was possible for only one person to feel.

Not even a second after the snake hissing was the noise of my father's body being slammed again the window again, right next to me.

That sickening feeling began to rise rapidly, I could hear the thudding on the window still, but my eyes had become more prickly now and my body had gone numb and everything I had been feeling had be rolled in one emotion, and that feeling was numbness. I couldn't move, not even my eyes. I couldn't look at the window and I couldn't hear anything, everything had gone still.

Then I heard a shuffle that made me want to look around, Emily was about to stand up. If Voldemort saw her she'd get killed and I was not about to let Voldemort touch another one of my family members.

I reached over to yank Emily down; I could see her about to protest.

Ron appeared at her side and suddenly wrapped a hand over her mouth.

Emily turned her glance to him and he just stared into her eyes.

He slowly let his hand drop from her mouth.

I could see Harry and Hermione peering through the gaps in the window. They did this for a few seconds before standing up straight.

_Voldemort had gone._

I shot up and scrambled in desperation over to the door.

I threw open the door not caring about the noise or possible danger I was walking into.

My head was already turned to where I knew my dad was lying.

"DAD!" I screamed.

Pools of blood surrounded him and as I ran forwards the blood stains on the window became more noticeable.

My attention was drawn to his neck; blood was coming out thick and fast. I fell to his side; my hands were already trying to cover his neck. My vision was clouded and my hair was falling into my face.

"NO, DAD NO!" Emily's frantic and broken voice echoed around the boat house, I didn't bother to turn to face her.

She fell to the floor next to me, her face already covered in tears and fresh beads of tears were already forming and falling down her pale face.

"HELP HIM. YOU'RE SMART YOU HAVE TO" Emily was yelling.

I didn't want to look away from dad, I didn't care who was there I didn't care if I was in danger. I glared at my hands that were now covered in red; I couldn't contain it any longer. I let out a wail of sadness; I could feel the coldness of the tears that were pouring down my face.

I dared a look up at dad. I stared into his blackly brown eyes, his face also wet with tears.

It looked like he was trying to shake his head.

"Don't move you'll make it worse" I tried to say but it came out all high pitched and cracked.

"DO SOMETHING, YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING" Emily was yelling again.

"I can't, I-" I heard Hermione say softly.

"YOU CAN YOUR LYING...YOUR LYING" Emily broke down and just fell into our dad's arms.

I did the same and just sank in his arms.

I didn't know what to say, my dad was dying. I needed to say something but I just couldn't think my mind was blurry and I couldn't think straight.

I felt his arm lift to up to wrap around me but he was too weak and it just flopped to the floor again.

"Dad I'm sorry-" I began but I choked on my words.

"You never have anything to be sorry for, either of you" dad muttered softly.

Emily buried her head into the side of his cloak.

I nestled into his side, wishing we were all just sat at home together.

"Take them... take them, please" dad suddenly muttered softly.

I looked up to see who he was talking to.

Harry was leaning over us; I hadn't even heard him walk over.

I looked up at dad who was pointing to his eye.

Harry seemed to understand.

"Quick, give me something, anything a flask anything. Quickly" – Harry shouted as he threw a hand out to Hermione who was frantically looking in a small beaded bag.

She quickly handed him a small flask.

I watched as Harry placed the flask to dad's eye.

A tear fell into it and Harry moved away giving us space.

"Come on" Hermione said softly, gently pushing Harry and Ron out of the door.

It was just us now, my family. My eyes hadn't left dad's face.

"Dad" Emily suddenly said, I watched as he gave a slight head nod to where Emily was "I love you...Thank you, for everything that you've done for me" I watched as he gave a slight smile,

"I love you too dad" I said quickly, I wanted...needed my say. "I know I was a pain at times but I really do love you"

I could feel the tears still spilling out again. I felt his arm around me again this time it stayed there.

"I love you both; you have to look after each other, promise me"

His voice was fading fast,

"We promise" we both said in unison.

He gave a weak smile before his head lulled towards me and his arms fell to the floor with a soft thud.

I stared at him; I almost wanted to shake him to check this was all really happening.

"NO! NO! NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE US. WE NEED YOU...WE NEED YOU" Emily grabbed hold him and began to shake him frantically.

"Stop Em stop" I cried trying to stop her from causing him to fall on his side.

Ron and Harry suddenly came back through the door.

"Stop now, come on" Ron said softly pulling Emily away.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" Emily was kicking and kicking now.

I just sat there with my knees curled up and my head resting on them, I looked down. I didn't want to be here anymore I couldn't take it.

Then the harsh reality of all of this came crashing down, _Emily was all the family I had now._


	4. Thanks for the Memories

Before I had time to so much as move, Voldemort's voice was in my head once more,

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste. I, therefore, command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."

I shuddered as his voice left my head. His voice, my father's murder, I could feel the sadness being pushed aside and being replaced by bitter anger. If Harry didn't kill this monster, I certainly was.

I scrambled to my feet, and walked outside to where Ron, Harry and Hermione were comforting Emily.

"Em" I said, my breathing was raspy from the crying but my mind was focused.

Emily lifted her head from Ron's chest.

My aim was to tell her that I had to go and kill him, that I was going to find him and kill him the same as he did our father, but a wave of emotion lapped over me. Fresh tears sprung into my eyes and Emily darted forwards and embraced me in a bone crushing hug.

I nuzzled into her shoulder so the others couldn't see my face.

"It's going to be ok" Emily muttered in a croaky whisper.

"Yeah" I managed to squeak back.

"I don't mean to be rude but we really need to move" Harry suddenly said.

I lifted my head from Emily's shoulder,

"You go ahead, we'll slow you down anyway" Emily replied sternly, letting go of me and turning to face Harry.

Harry nodded grimly as he turned to go.

"Wait" I said suddenly rushing towards him.

He turned around again, he nodded at me. He knew what I wanted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small tube containing my father's memories.

"Thank you" I said taking the tube from him.

"I will need that back though" Harry added touching my arm lightly.

"I know" I replied.

He nodded again and he, Ron and Hermione headed off turning into a trio once more.

"Let's go" Emily said softly putting her arm loosely around my shoulder.

After dodging spells from goodness knows how many Death Eaters and trying our best to avoid constant falling bits of wall and random pieces of stone we got to Dumbledore's office. No one was there of course; I looked over at Emily and sighed. She squeezed my hand before moving determinedly over to the Pensieve. I followed her steps over,

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked my hand hovering over the shallow stone basin.

Emily paused for a few seconds,

"I'm sure. We need to do this, we might not get another chance" she replied not taking her eyes off the basin.

"Ok" I said as I let my hand drop letting the silvery substance consume the basin.

I moved to the opposite side of the basin and our heads were soon emerged under the silver and black liquids.

What looked like black ink swirled around for a few seconds before focusing in on a house at the end of a row of symmetrical grey houses. I recognised it immediately. That was our house in 'Spinner's End'. There was a woman with bright red hair knocking angrily at the door.

"_Severus Snape you open this door right now or God help me I'll knock the door down"_ _she yelled through the letterbox before standing up straight and returning to banging loudly on the door again._

_After a few more seconds of banging the door opened, father stood in the doorway._

"_What can I do for you Heather?" he asked dryly._

"_Dad" Emily suddenly whispered next to me._

"_He can't see or hear us, remember?" I reminded her._

_She nodded,_

"_I know it was just a shock to see him...alive" she said so softly I had to strain to hear what she was saying._

_Our attention then turned back to the conversation._

"_You know bloody well why I am here Severus. I've come for my daughters" she hissed, her face was red from the cold and the anger made the redness of her cheeks stand out even more. _

_My jaw dropped. Father never spoke of our mother before, only that they didn't stay together very long and she wasn't a very nice person. _

"_I've told you this over the phone, you are not in any position to look after two five year olds" father snapped at her._

_She held his glare for a few seconds before trying to push past him. Father was taken off guard and she managed to successfully get inside._

_Father turned on his heels straight away._

_I followed after them, Emily right behind me._

_As I entered the familiar surroundings I saw my father go through the lounge door._

_I followed him through it._

"_Get away from them" father ordered._

_I couldn't see what was going on as he was blocking the doorway to the lounge, then he moved forwards suddenly and I could see that the woman, my mother, had her hand on my five year old self's shoulder and was now reaching over to Emily._

"_I said get away from them" Father repeated._

"_No. I've come for my children and that is what I will leave with" she snapped grabbing Emily's arm._

_Emily started crying,_

"_See what you've done now" father said, his voice rising._

"_Daddy" young Emily whined stretching her arms out towards him._

"_Fine, we'll have one each" my mother said suddenly letting Emily go and making a grab for me instead._

"_They are not objects in which you can pick and choose" my father yelled suddenly. _

_I was surprised; he never raised his voice at anything. Not even when Emily did something we weren't supposed to._

_Emily's younger self ran into father's arms, still crying._

"_Let them go, now" father demanded again._

_She continued to ignore him,_

"_I'll take her" she said pointing a finger in my direction "and then you keep her" she said now pointing her finger in Emily's direction._

"_You don't even know their names do you? You can't even tell them apart, typical" he hissed._

"_It's been a long time Severus, you can't possibly expect me to remember who is who" she said as tossed a piece of her red hair over her shoulder. _

_I noticed her sharp, pointed blue nails gripping harder into my younger self's shoulder, as I watched myself let out a help of pain._

"_You're hurting her, let her go" Father ordered moving forwards._

_Her grip loosened but she didn't let go._

"_I'm leaving now, Severus" she stated as she walked towards the door dragging little me behind her._

"_Yes you are leaving now, but not with my daughter" he said icily. _

"_Goodbye Severus" she said ignoring him._

_I looked down at my younger self. We were just mere inches apart now. It was so odd the feeling of seeing me so much younger. I couldn't believe that that was 12 years ago. I looked at my face; my expression was scared and confused, naturally. Then seeing my mother, who I hardly knew anything about being so vile, this moment was surreal. Suddenly my attention snapped back to my surroundings as a gasp caught my attention._

_Father was now standing by a cabinet, his wand clutched tightly in his hand and the little memory of Emily stood obediently by his side._

"_Still using magic then" my mother sneered still holding my younger self._

"_Let her go and get out" he said ignoring her previous statement._

_She lingered on the spot for a few minutes, eyeing the wand and then let go of my shoulder, I watched as the memory of me darted to the safety of my father's arms._

"_First wise thing you've ever done" my father snapped._

_My mother growled under her breath, _

"_I will get them back Severus, mark my words" she snapped back before existing the room._

_Black ink fogged my sight once again, I could just make out the shapes of Emily, my father and I embracing before the ink completely blocked my sight. I waited for something to happen._

_The ink cleared again, a playground came into view,_

"_Emily, look! Look at how high I can go!" _

_I watched as the memory of me screamed. We were around seven years old now, I remembered the outfit I was wearing, a royal blue jacket and grey tights, completed with blue wellington boots; my hair was scrapped back into bunches. Emily and I always had our hair in one or two bunches till the age of about 10 because that was all our father knew how to do._

"_I bet I can go way higher than you" Emily's seven year old self screamed back in reply as she flung herself onto the swing next to the younger me. _

"_No way" the little me shouted back._

_I watched as me and Emily swung higher and higher._

_Then suddenly the __inevitable_ _happened, I watched as Emily flew off the swing full speed and landed face down on the hard concrete floor._

_I watched as my young self laughed, and carried on swinging._

_Suddenly Emily started to cry, her body still facing downward still, at that moment I watched as I got off the swing, my face now full of concern raced over to Emily._

"_Emily, are you ok?"_

_I watched as I carefully nudged Emily's side._

"_Stop it that hurts" Emily whined, I watched as I moved my hand away from her,_

"_I'll help you home" I said to Emily's still down faced body, to which she replied,_

"_Ok, but be careful" _

_I couldn't help but smile to myself as I watched our younger selves hobble in the direction of our house across the road with Emily leant on my shoulder and limping._

_I followed after them, Emily by my side,_

"_We were a lot nicer to each other when we were younger" she smirked._

"_Yeah we were" I agreed returning the grin._

_We followed our younger selves as they approached our front door._

_The memory of me knocked on the door,_

"_Dad, dad, you need to open the door quick!" _

_The door opened in a matter of seconds._

_It came to my attention that blood was dripping from little Emily's nose, head and knees._

"_What have I told you both about fighting?" Father snapped, as he scooped Emily up in his arms._

"_I didn't do it" Younger me protested angrily._

"_She didn't, I fell off the swing" Emily nodded._

"_Oh, well that's good then" father replied taking my hand while still holding Emily in his arms._

"_Let's get you cleaned up" he said with a smile._

_We followed us again as they moved into the kitchen. _

_Father put Emily on the counter,_

"_Rachel, will you please get my wand" _

_I jumped at the sound of my own name. I watched as little seven year old me ran out the room then returned moments later carrying a wand._

"_Thank you" father replied as I handed him his wand._

_He flicked the wand and a yellow swirl came out of his wand and wound it's self over where the blood was, in just minutes there was not a trace of blood on her._

"_Better?" father asked Emily who nodded back with a smile._

"_Dad" _

"_Yes Rachel?" father replied lifting Emily off the counter and turning around to face younger me._

"_When do we get to do cool stuff like you?" _

_I smiled to myself that was such a typical thing I would ask._

"_Cool stuff like you" my father echoed,_

"_Yeah cool stuff, like you just did with that yellow sprinkle thing"_

"_Why can't you speak more like your sister, ey?" my father grinned._

"_Because I'm better than her" younger me replied without a second hesitation._

_My father laughed. It was rare that he laughed. Although I knew deep down that he was the most proud of Emily for things like schooling and learning (although he didn't show it) I knew that I made him laugh the most and I was always secretly happy about that._

"_You're both equal, no one is better or worse than the other" he smiled as he pulled us both in for a hug._

_Then suddenly my attention was drawn to his wand that was still in his hand, butterflies. Beautiful butterflies drifted out from the tip of the wand, all different colours, shapes and sizes._

_The sight was amazing; I remembered the butterflies now I thought about it. It made me tearful but happy as I watched the little me and Emily run around after them trying to catch them as our father watched us a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth._

_This is what I would remember of our time together, moments like this, just Emily, me and him, happy._

_Then the ink appeared again, I waited for a new scene to appear. _

_We were in our room, it was painted differently then though, the walls were a pink colour instead of the cream walls they were painted now._

_The curtains were closed; a night light was on because I had been scared of the dark till the age of eleven. _

_I could make out the outline of my body in the bed, the covers over my head._

_Then I heard thunder from the outside and Emily's younger self suddenly shot up._

_Her hair was sticking up all over the place from a restless night's sleep._

_Suddenly a flash appeared on the curtains, little Emily shot around and scrunched up her face._

_Then it stopped, she breathed heavily before rushing to the other side of the room, opening a small chest where we kept our toys and pulled out a small, brown cuddly dog. She held it to her chest and rushed back over to her bed._

_Another rumble of thunder was heard and she let out a squeal._

_I noticed my younger self stirring from the noise._

_Emily rushed over from her own bed in which she was currently sat to the edge of my bed._

_I watched as she pushed me frantically._

"_Rach, please get up. It's thundering and I don't like it" she said desperately trying to wake me._

_I watched as I sat up hazily._

"_What's going on?" little me asked_

"_Thunder" young Emily exclaimed pointing to the window._

"_Oh. Don't be scared Em, it won't hurt you" _

_I watched as the younger me put an arm around Emily and gave her a hug._

"_Do you want to play a game?" I asked her._

"_No because you cheat at every game" she replied._

_I laughed to myself because it was true, I did cheat at every game I played, even now. It was no wonder I was sorted into Slytherin._

_Suddenly a head poked around the door._

"_Are you girls ok in here?" Mrs Malfoy asked. _

"_Yes thank you" we replied in unison._

"_If you need me I'll be in the study ok?" she asked giving us a smile._

_I watched as we nodded and then she closed the door._

_Mrs Malfoy was always looking after us as children. Our father was away nearly all the time, as a teacher at Hogwarts he was constantly working Monday – Friday. On weekends he came back to spend it with us, but in the mean time Mrs Malfoy looked after us, not all, but most of the time. I liked her well enough, Emily wasn't so keen but she also liked her. _

_As soon as the door closed younger Emily threw her head into her hands and started to sob,_

"_You missing dad as well?" My younger self asked,_

_Emily slowly nodded._

Then suddenly the black ink surrounded my vision again and that was the end of the memories.


End file.
